The Bloodline Demon: Redux
by I Wish i was the avatar18
Summary: my name is Naruto Uzumaki, i died in the war at the age of 25 along with my wife and now we are both eight years old again... we are to right the wrongs of what happened in our timeline and make sure it doesn't happen in this one. Multi Bloodline Naruto! Naruto/Pakura/Hana/Yugao/Fem Haku/Ayame/OC


**THIS IS AN OVER POWERED NARUTO FIC**

**IF YOU DON'T LIKE OP NARUTO STORIES THEN LEAVE RIGHT THIS INSTANT!**

**for the few of you who have read the original chapter... this one is different and i put a lot more time into than before and i hope you all like this one better. i AM changing things up a bit... like toning down the harem as well as changing the bloodlines a bit.**

**also a person commented that Naruto and Pakura had non-exsistant knowledge of the future... i stated in the ORIGINAL chapter that was up since November that Kami told them that they would have ALMOST no memory of the future... they would just have the IMPORTANT memories neccessary to change the future. **

**i will explain how Pakura and Haku become human again and not reanimated.**

**yes their will be more character development in the story as well.**

**yeah i re-read the chapter and agree with the people who mentioned it... i need to slow down... a lot... i will shamlessly admit that giving details to a surrounding area that is witnessed the the show seems... kind of pointless so yeah the discriptions are bad in my stpries but i'm working of fixing that up.**

**last of all... what the fuck is a beta reader... i know many of you are like "You don't know what that is?" and your correct there... i assume it's just someone who is basically like... the peer reader/editor that an english teacher assigned to you... am i right or wrong?**

**oh and Naruto will be older this time around.**

**and here we go!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto!**

"Are you four ready?"

"As we'll ever be."

With that said both Naruto and the now human (Not reanimated) Pakura, Haku(Fem), Hana Inuzuka, and Yugao Uzuki kissed Naruto one by one in a heartfelt loving goodbye as the five of them charged up their respective Kekkei Genkai's or Jutsu's and let them unfold in order to finish the battle they happened to be in… to finish the battle, but not the war.

**BOOOOOOOOOOOM**

That was the sound that was heard across the land as the last Jinchuuriki and his wives sacrificed themselves in order to save their comrades and to defeat the batch of enemies they faced in the battle.

Naruto and his wives opened their eyes and noticed a bright light ahead of them with a winding dirt path under their feet leading to the light. Naruto and the girls looked at each other and walked towards the light while they reminisced about their first meeting until their death.

When they passed through the light they noticed that they appeared to be in a throne room of sorts. In the middle of the room on a throne made of various precious metals sat a woman with long white hair and a beautiful face and body that most women would kill for.

(We SHOULD all know who this is and if you don't then you are an idiot and to you i say good fucking luck.)

The woman just looked at the five of them and smiled "so… it seems the five of you have arrived in the afterlife… sadly it was not time for either of you to die and your world had fallen into darkness and despair. I can give you both a chance just ONE chance to fix it, to go back in time to the day when you, Naruto first started the academy. You both get one chance you hear me just the ONE chance to make things right. Will you accept?" the woman said

Naruto and Yugao looked at each other then looked back to the woman "if we do choose to accept, will the five of us still be together and will we still have all of our skills, memories, instincts and all of that?" Naruto asked.

The woman smiled "to an extent yes, if you do accept you five will be together de-aged. you Naruto, you and Pakura will be 8 years old again and just starting the academy in Konoha. you two will also be starting the academy earlier than the so called "Rookie 12" so when you all graduate the Rookie 11 will be 12 years old while you and Pakura will be 18 (Six year gap). Haku will go back to the day before she meets Zabuza, Hana will be in her second year in the academy (10 now 20 when cannon starts) while Yugao will be in her fourth year (22 when cannon starts). You five will still have all of your skills, control, instincts, the whole works, BUT your memories of the future will be practically gone. You will only have the important stuff that is needed to change the outcome as well as things relevant to that. Now… DO. YOU. ACCEPT?"

Both Naruto and the girls gave wide smiles and nodded "Yes, we accept!" they said as the woman snapped her fingers and they disappeared in a flash of white light.

Naruto and Pakura blinked several times as their vision refocused and took in their surroundings… which happened to be Naruto's least favorite place… a hospital. Naruto heard footsteps outside the door. Naruto looked at the bed next to him and say his now eight year old wife looking at him with a smile.

Both their heads shot towards the door and got ready to fight when it opened, but Naruto relaxed when he saw who it was. When Naruto relaxed Pakura knew that this person is not a threat.

Naruto smiled "Hello jiji, how are you?" he asked

Said man or as everybody else calls him "Hokage-Sama" smiled back to the you blond "Hello Naruto-Kun, please tell me what happened to cause you to just pass out in the middle of the street? What are these items beside you? And who is this young lady? Did you find yourself a girlfriend?" Hiruzen questioned.

Naruto's smile turned into a sad one which Hiruzen noticed *sigh* "Jiji, put up a silencing barrier please… we have much to discuss…" he told the elder who nodded and put up the barrier.

Naruto sat up straighter and held out his hand to the side which Pakura took in hers "Where to start, where to start, hmm… I guess I should start out with the fact that I'm from the future…" he started as Hiruzen laughed lightly thinking it was a joke but he recomposed himself when he saw his adopted grandson twitch a little bit and scowl which signaled that he was telling the truth. "well... it all went like this you see…" Naruto started as he began to fill his surrogate grandfather in on what he remembers about the future, him having three bloodlines, about the girl next to him being his wife Pakura, her having the Scorch release.

Throughout the whole explanation, with Pakura adding things in when needed, Hiruzen was wide eyed. When the explanation was finished he spoke slowly "So… you have three bloodlines, two Kekkei Genkai and one doujutsu that was transfered into your soul and chakra system by a technique usable by the user of the Doujutsu. You named one of the bloodlines Taiton (Typhoon Release) while you also posses the Magnet release of you grandfather the Sadaime Kazekage, only you use Platinum Dust instead of Iron Sand. You named your Doujutsu Akagan (Red Eye) (Ranmaru's Kekkie Genkai with a few of my own modifications) and you created several Jutsu for each bloodline. You need to retrain your bodies and re-perfect all your Jutsu. Same goes for Pakura with her Scorch Release. Did I get all that right?" he asked the two eight year olds (physically! 40+ Mentally due to the war as well as their various studies).

Naruto and Pakura nodded and the three of them talk throughout the rest of the night about details on their training that they would put themselves through among other things.

Two days later

Naruto and Pakura walked at a sedate pace so that they can take in the way the village looks since it has been, for them at least, fifteen years for Naruto since Naruto has seen the village because it was never fully rebuilt because the war broke out. For Pakura… she has never been in the village before.

Naruto looked at some of the building and couldn't help but feel both happy and sad to be back in Konoha. he was young again... but with the populace glaring at him. they never actually hurt him physically but the mental damage of being alone and ignored for most of his younger life was done and never really healed.

he has his old appartment building and sighed as he saw it's state. it was covered with grafitti amoung other things. windows broken into, poorly made traps... yeah they never harmed him physically but that doesn'y mean that he wasn't hurt by random traps that he got caught in before he caught on and became a trap master... applying his old clever prank brain to make those well thought out pranks into deadly traps.

sd he walked farther down the street both he and Pakura felt a bug heat source. they turned around to see a man with a maniacal grin on his face with his old appartment building set ablaze behind him as he started laughing crazily.

yeah... never phsyical... always mental and emotional.

When the two stopped they were in front of a compound that had the Uzumaki symbol on it. Naruto noticed a blood seal on the gate so he took out a kunai instead of his sword (Yea he has a sword) and made a cut on his palm then swiped his hand across the seal. It glowed and the gate slowly opened. The two of them spent the rest of the day exploring the rounds and the main house.

They spent the next day setting up their training schedule and got to training before the academy starts in a few weeks. They decided that they will not hold back in the academy.

Naruto walked out back behind the house where a large training ground happened to be. the training ground was covered in seals. it also has a large dome of seals that go all the way around the training ground and rise into the sky (Not sure how high to make it due to the Kekkei Genkai he has.

Naruto survayed the area and spotted an area dedicated to Trees a section of the grounds had large pont that had whirlpools formed in it for traing purposes... after all if you can water walk your way through a whirlpool then you should be set on chakra control.

"Pakura you see those whirlpools in the pond?" Naruto asked her.

She nodded "Yes, but why are they in the pond?" she questioned.

Naruto chuckled a little darkly "Becasue is you can water walk your way through a whirlpool then you pretty much have chakra control down since it is much harder to do this than waterfall walking since with waterfall walking you're going in a single direction with the water rushing at you from only one direction while a whirlpool can come at you from different directions and sometimes change it's rotation and intensity. beleave it or not thsi excersize was a standard must know to become Chunin back before Uzu was destroyed and it's techniques supposedly lost." he informed her.

she looked at him quizically "Supposedly lost?" she asked.

"Yes supposedly lost, all the jutsu and information, documents notes for various things of importance and things that could bring the village to new heights. their specialty was Fuinjutsu. a Fuinjutsu master by regular stadards is only a rank six out of thirteen ranks. as i told you in the past i am qualified as a rank 13 Fuinjutsu user, i just don't usually have to use Fuinjutsu techniques that often."

Pakura nodded and got into a stance that she used to concentrate her Scorch Chakra when she was younger. after about a half hour she got the feel of her chakra again and began to re-familierize heself with her various jutsu.

Naruto took a few deep breaths as he calmed his mind and releaxed his mind to enter a form of battle meditation that he learned from his tenent... and best friend Kurama.

after a few moments his eyes snapped open as a raging storm started to form around his body but his current childish body could only take the strain of using that much energy for about fifteen minutes before he need to stop and asess what training he has to put his body through in order to get it up to snuff, even remotly, with his twenty five year old self.

Naruto sighed as he sat down to let Kurama heal his body since the strain tore some of his muscles. _"I really need to get this body worked to the bone..."_ he thought.

just as he thought that he heard **"Damn right you do buddy, you need to train that body a shit ton if you want o even get used to using my chakra again, let alone biju mode. yeah you can enter teh complete cloak since you already accepted your innter hatered and befrended me but you could probobly only hold it for three minutes while Biju mode would last MAYBE 30 seconds. so train up boy... i liekd you when you were badass... it was fun watching you massacure those Zetsu clones."**

Naruto chuckled lightly _"Yeah buddy i understand and yeah... killing Zetsu over and over again was annoying but fun since he was spying on everybody like crazy and turning into our allies and killing us from inside our ranks."_ Naruto thought to his life long partner.

Naruto got to his feet and started going through Taijutsu Kata's among other things before he called out "Pakura!" she looked over to him "Let's go get some food, i believe all the food in the house is rotten." he told her.

she sighed, but nodded all the same as she is, in fact hungry from training her now eight year old body like she used to do her older body. it didn't work out very well so she had to tone it down quite a bit for her body to handle until she gets strong enough to handle her old workout.

Naruto lead them out of the gate to down the streets as he once again reminiced the good times and bad times of when the village was in one piece back in his timeline when everything seemed so normal... before he became a genin and everything went to shit.

they arrived at a small stand called Ichiraku Ramen and Pakura looked at Naruto with a questioning gaze to which he answered without looking at her "This place was my only safe haven beside the Hokage's office. the owner and his daughter Ayame... your harem sister before Obito killed her, were always so nice to me and helpe dme out when i needed it." with that said Naruto pushed back the curtains and was instantly tackled into a loving hug and was dragged away along with Pakura by Ayame.

she dragged them into the back room and locked the door. she looked at Naruto teary eyed... "so... it is true, and this isn't soem messed up dream ot illusion... we were brought back to life... i remember dying and ending up in the void floating in the nothingness and hugging myself why crying, hoping that you would end that war and come back to me." she cried a bit more while Naruto walked up and hugged her (She's ten) and rubbed her back to calm her down while whispering conforting words into her ear.

"Shh, it's ok my love, we're here now, we're alive and we're together again. that is what matters. don't you agree... Rat?" he said as a small illision on her waist dispelled showing an RAT anbu mask. she may be ten but she is a well trained killer and elite ANBU but mostly works as a chef at the stand but when she does take missions tehy are done without failure. impressive for a ten year old.

"I plan to ince again retire from Anbu and as a Ninja again in two years so that i can be with father more since i havent really been a part of his life for a while doing missions and we onyl really see each other when i work here and even then it's just business due to the orders coming in." she stated with a downcast expression on her face.

Pakura smiled "At least your follwojng your heart and your own values opposed to most people who blindly follow the ideals of others without thinking for themselves for once." she stated happily.

after that little talk they walked out of the back room and they ate some ramen together and talked since she closed the shop for the day since nobody really showed up to eat today. after they ate they went to the nearby grocery store, with Naruto under a physical henge, to buy food.

Naruto ended up buying a variaty of meats like steak, porke, Lamb (My favorite), Chicken of varing kinds (Honney, Barbacue, ect...). he got some vegi's such as Peppers, brocoli, Carrots, Lettuce, ect.. he in the end decided to let teh girls pick out the drinks as well as what else they want for food... while they did that Naruto survayed the isles and decided that while Ramen is good and while he wants to buy some... Ayame makes way batter ramen... and it's free for him and the girls.

Later that night in the master bedroom in the Uzumaki Compound Naruto and Pakura lay on the bad just cuddling "Naruto?"

"Hm?" he ackoledged

"Do you think we can really change what happened to our timeline?" she asked with worry in her voice.

"No, i don't think we can..." he started and left her shift uncomfirtably but continued "I know we can. it's all about how we do it and the decidions we make that will change the outcome for the better. we just have to be thoughtful as to what choices we make." he said as he started to do something that he did during the way to help calm her nerves at night... he sang to her. (I'm not going to write a song. just think of one in your head and you should get the idea or don't and take it all in stride.)

the next few weeks went by with Naruto and Pakura training and he made contact with Hana and Yugao and they decided that they would make time to hang out even though Hana has duties to her clan as the heiress, she knew how to get them done quickly and efficiantly so it wasn't a real problem and Tsume seemed to be ok with Naruto hanging out with her daughter... a plus is his book as the Tsume from hsi timeline was pretty rough. then again he started dating Hana after her husband went rouge and was killed by hunter ninja. now though he's dating her while Tsume is still with her husband... well for the next two years anyway before he defects.

Naruto and Pakura entered the classroom and sat in the upper left hand corner and obsereved thei classmates for the next four years before be goes into reserves for a time.

a teacher walked in with a nervious young teen in a chunin vest. "Hello class this here is Iruka Umino, he is a new Chunin and decided that he wanted to be a teacher here so he will spend this years helping Rika-Sensei before taking over thsi class next year." he said and walke dout the door. that was the start of the legendary teacher known as Demon Head Iruka (For those of you who didn't get that you should crush your computer and rethink your like and what you know about Iruka).

and so Six years (not really much to come up with when the clan heirs are only 2) flew by with Naruto, Pakura, Yugao, and Hana graduating the academy. Yugao recently joined ANBU, just like before and Hana became A chunin and became a vet for her clan, while still being able to heal the wounds of her clan for the most part. after all she is not a full fledged Medic ninja but she can stabalize them before taking themt o the hospital.

Naruto and Pakura walked into the Hokage's Office "jiji, you wanted to see us?" Naruto stated more than asked.

Hiruzen nodded "Yes... i was hoping that i could get you both to shadow the class with the clan heirs. i know that you know them from your timeline but, hey you never know what could have changed and... Sasuke seems... off, that and i made sure to weed out the fangirls so that they don't sully my village's name. (No fangirl Sakura! don't get my wrong she is a useless bitch in the anime bu i will make her... sem-useful.) so what do you say?" he asked.

Naruto looked at his wife for her answer. she nodded and told the Hokage their answer "Sure, we'll do it... as long as we get payed the equivilent of B-Rank mission's pay every week we have to do thsi mission." she said as Hiruzen nodded in acceptance and wrote up the mission and stamped with his official seal.

Naruto ruened to Pakura "Ok so we have about three months before the academy starts up so we can use that time to perfect what we can and work on our new... projects. let's get the others and meet Ayame for lunch and make some plans for the Next few weeks since Yugao has the time off and Hana can just creat a reinforced Shadow clone to take care of the vet." and so the weeks passed by and the weeks turned into three months.

Naruto crouched on a tree branch looking through the academy Windows just observing the students. he was focusing and thinking about a large variaty of things with such intensity that he never noticed somebody sneaking up on him.

he almost jumped out of his skin when a pair of arms snaked tehir way arnd his body in a heartfelt hug.

Naruto looked to his sided and smiled at the girl.

Aimi, a beautiful young girl who had just graduated with Naruto and Pakura. her usual state of dress consists of a long sleeved red shirt that stops at her mid-section. she also has black Anbu styled pants with standard sandals. Aimi has hair that is a beautiful shade of dark red, though not as dark as his mothers it still looks stunner with her facial features. she also has charcoal eyes and while the village in general doesn't know much about her. they know she has a bloodline and taht she is from am unknown clan.

when Naruto met her he couldn't help but feel drawn to her for some reason.

Naruto smiled at her which was returned as he closed his eyes and his mind replayed the events that led up to this moment...

**to be continued.**

**I do not own Aimi, she belongs to Shadow12, i just have permission to use her in my story. **

**anyway how did you all like the improved chapter 1 of this story.**

**ok question for you all... should i kill off Sakura during a mission and have a character take her place or keep her in and just make her a backgound character.**

**lastly i just want everyone to know the the next chapter will have a pretty long flashback... by my standards anyway so don't like that then don't read it.**


End file.
